


i'm with you

by lucistars



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucistars/pseuds/lucistars
Summary: Another day has passed and Leviathan still misses you.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 50





	i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff oneshot for the new years <3

Another day has passed and Leviathan still misses you.

He might not openly admit it but to him, it was no lying matter if you were in the picture. There was an immense yearning that filled his heart the moment you last saw each other. His heart throbbed and not even for a second did it rest. He couldn’t completely explain why his heart reacted in the way that it did but at that point, he could only shyly gaze at your fingers that were intertwined with his. 

He felt himself shake every so often. It wasn’t in him to be all affectionate with another, much less a human whom he didn’t expect to have such a huge impact in his life. There was a tension in the air and the silence in the council room didn’t help either but not before long, his nerves seemed to ease when he felt your hand tightly hold his.

_“Even if we’re apart, always remember that I’ll never forget you.”_

It surprised him. Truly. Years have gone by since the last time he saw you and yet there wasn’t a single moment that those words left his mind. Within the depths of his soul, the adoration he felt through those words were ever ringing. It gave him hope -- gave him comfort. But most of all, it gave him all the more reasons to _love you._

_“I’ll fill your hands with courage, always.”_

It was something you would often say whenever Leviathan sought you out for comfort. It was clear as day-- the way you gently held him in your arms, the way you caressed his hair as you allowed himself to lean onto you. Those moments always felt so magical to him and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else if it meant being by your side like this. 

The sensation felt unreal despite the many times that it had happened and you knew that. You knew how he can be unsure of so many things and how he would every so often degrade himself that to an extent his thoughts would tell him that whatever comfort and love you offered, it was undeserving of him. 

He would constantly build this wall that seemed impossible to break but even so, you never strayed away from your words and held a truth to them.

You held his hands, filled them with courage. And with a smile you would always tell him of the many good qualities that only he possesses to which you love about him. He was surprised. He always had been whenever you were so open about your adoration towards him. But he loved you all the more for it.

He yearned for you, constantly even and you were no different. You craved each other’s touch more so each other’s company even if it’s to talk about the smallest of things. He loves you and you feel the same way too-- that’s why just like he had hoped, _you came back._

_Knock Knock!_

His surprise was evident by the sudden knock that rang through his door and honestly, he would’ve been annoyed but there was something hanging in the air that felt so familiar. A familiar presence he would call it and he didn’t know why he felt so excited by the mere feeling.

It felt so familiar. It felt so unreal at the same time and he just couldn’t help but wonder what it really meant.

_Knock Knock!_

Immediately coming out of his trance as his ears caught how hurried the knocks were, he could only grumble as he had no energy or desire to interact but all those feelings seemed to fade away the moment he opened the door.

He stops - stopped almost breathing at the sight before him. His eyes couldn’t believe it. With lips parted and a breath that came to a halt, his hand would slightly tremble by the doorknob the longer he looked at the _human_ before him that wasn’t any different from him.

“Levi. . .” It had been years since you last saw him and yet here you are, only managing to choke out his name due to the loss of breath. Where had the countless days of rehearsals gone to? You meant to say more - you wanted to say more but you couldn’t.

Seeing the demon you promised to be with after so long had caught you into a trance and a yearning so unexplainable that the only thing you want to do now is -

A gasp seemed to escape your lips as you felt yourself dragged into his room whilst he encircled his arms around you, tightly. As if not wanting to let you go, the more he tried to press your body against his as he buries himself onto the crook of your neck and you could even feel the slight movement of his tail to which you didn’t notice he had already transformed to his demon form.

You were trying to get a grasp of your surroundings and what had just happened but those thoughts seem to be all thrown away the moment you felt his lips lightly kiss your neck. 

“I -” Levi tries to speak in between the kisses that he gives but he couldn’t seem to say them. He felt overwhelmed. He felt overjoyed. Everything seemed to happen so suddenly that he just didn’t know how to react and yet for now all he could think about was, “ _You came back. Just like you promised.”_

You couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at the sudden intimacy he initiated and knowing him he probably felt so shocked to see you here but at this moment you decided to leave out the details as to how you get here (It was Diavolo’s plan to surprise the brothers) and just desired to hold him close after all these years that you both were unable to.

Caressing his hair that same way that you always did, you let your foreheads touch as you let the distance between the two of you get closer. “I missed you too, Levi.” 

Ah, you took the words out of his mouth, he thought. But either way he was always glad you understood him. You always knew what he wanted to say. You knew what he felt and so just like you had always told him since day one, he never changed but rather tried to gather his courage to tell you the things he always wanted to. After all, you deserve it.

“You’ll stay a bit longer now right?” His eyes held so much affection and love and you found yourself lost in them as you could only nod. Levi slightly smiles at your answer as he places his hand onto your cheek and caresses it.

“I love you.” His eyes glassy as it lingers onto your lips, you could only show him the biggest of smiles as you were overjoyed to hear those words from him. It had been so long and to think you could hear those words from as soon as you returned ah, you’re happy. Really really happy.

“I love you too, always.” 

And with that, he finally closed the gap with a kiss. 


End file.
